


A Better Place | Throne of Glass One-Shots

by serendipity_reads



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Family, Love, Multi, Throne of Glass Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipity_reads/pseuds/serendipity_reads
Summary: Just flash fics that I posted on Tumblr and wanted to share here! You don't have to, but you maybe would want to read my gen 2 since they will be in these flash fics.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn
Kudos: 12





	1. What's Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring: Aelin, Rowan, and their three kids: Nissa, Astor, and Cortland. Enjoy!

# Aelin's PoV

I woke up to three kids jumping on me. “Mommy! Christmas!” the youngest, Cortland, barely got out. Cortland couldn’t seem to talk full sentences yet, so he just spitted out random words. **  
**

“What are you talking about, honey?” I wondered tiredly. I usually have a vague idea of what my kids are saying, but I couldn’t act like I knew this one.

“We were exploring the library, the other day, and we read about this holiday celebrated in the winter,” Nissa started to explain, then Astor continued. “And there is this big person who wears red, and is called Santa, who comes to your home, and gives you presents.”

Cortland added, “The list, the list!”

Nissa’s eyes widened, “Oh yeah! Santa has these two lists, naughty or nice! Everyone in the world was on either of them!”

“Wow!” I responded. I looked over to Rowan, who somehow was still sleeping. I sighed, even though I had no idea what this holiday is, I didn’t want to disappoint my kids. “OK, first we have to wake up Daddy, and then we will talk about what we’ll do for Christmas.”

The three kids all went to Rowan’s side, immediately. They all shouted his name, trying to wake him up. He scrunches his face, “I’m up, I’m up. What is it?”

“CHRISTMAS!” all three of them squealed.

Rowan looked so confused, I had to laugh. “They read about this holiday, and they want to celebrate it.”

“What time is it?” he asked, still not ready to get up from the bed. I looked over to the clock, “Around four o’clock in the morning.” 

“Can we celebrate this holiday later?”

“We’re doing it now! You can’t fight on it! If you do, you are going to jail!” Nissa demanded. The kids call time-out, jail.

I couldn’t stop my laughter when my daughter said that. She can have such an attitude sometimes. Rowan grimaced, but tried to look excited. “So what is this, and what are we doing to celebrate?” 

“Well,” Nissa started, “we have to make cookies because Astor read that they always made treats, and desserts for Christmas! Cookies are the best so…”

“Lemons and cookies?” Cortland suggested.

Rowan tilted his head, “How about chocolate cake?”

I grinned at that thought, “Is that alright with you kids? Nissa, I know how much you love cookies, but chocolate cake is second to it!”

After a little bit of discussion, they all ended up agreeing to chocolate cake.

“OK? Wonderful! What else?” I asked.

“I read that way before Christmas, you had to write to Santa, and tell him what you want him to bring to you!” Astor said. “I kind of want a tiger!”

I wasn’t the only one who was laughing that time. I got up from the bed, “Come on! Let’s go celebrate Christmas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually inspired by an writing exercise! :) I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	2. Family Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some bullet points that I posted on Tumblr, and wanted to share here!  
> Consists of: Lochan, Ashryver, and Galathynius Family Headcanons:

  * The Lochan, Ashryver, and Galathynius families are all very close since they all live nearby



  * All of them are really close, and know each other well



  * All of them like hanging out with each other, but then again they are separated into two groups



  * The first group consists of: Nissa, Azlyn, Cortland, Jasper, and Carnen.



  * The second group consists of: Astor, Marion, Gavriel, Falan, and Amandine.



  * The second group causes the most trouble and gets into trouble the most, and the first just kind of sits around and talks.



  * The second group usually goes out and explores Terrasen, or just causes trouble inside of Perranth, Orynth, or Caraverre. They usually switch places every week.



  * Marion and Gavriel are the masterminds of the things they do while Astor agrees to everything, Amandine loves sleuthing, and Falan has nothing better to do (he secretly enjoys it, though he’ll never admit that to his sister)



  * Marion and Gavriel are inseparable best friends: everyone suspects that they like each other, but both of them deny it.



  * All the kids want to Carnen to teach them how to be so quiet, and sneaky because he’s always escaping events, being very noticeable



  * Nissa teases all the Lochan boys, especially Falan when he has trouble with Treasa



  * They all train together, but everyone knows on the inside that the Lochans kids are the strongest



  * Honestly, out of the parents: **(not all the time)** Elide, Lysandra, and Rowan are the stern parents while Lorcan, Aelin, and Aedion are the fun ones.



  * When the parents hang out with the kids: Aelin and Aedion are hanging out with the second group, and the rest of them hangout with the first one. Sometimes one of the other adults will go with the second group to make things are not going out of hands



  * All the Lochans, Ashryvers, and Galathynius’s know sign language because of Amandine. 



  * Some nights, everyone just talks using sign language, with ease.



  * Lorcan is the best out of the dads because he has a soft spot for kids (like it’s huge!). He is the best at putting them to bed, making them smile when they are sad, sorting out the kid fights, bandaging their scraped hands and knees, just the sweetest dad ever!



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bullet point is my fave because I just love Lorcan so much! I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	3. The Perfect Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31\. Kissing little one where they got hurt to make the pain go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the prompt from Tumblr and posted it on there, and wanted share on here. Also know that it's super short, but please still enjoy!

“You’re it!” Lorcan was hit by Marion, who was now running away. He and Elide took the kids outside in the courtyard. It was finally a sunny day after weeks of rain. Even when it wasn’t raining it was cold. **  
**

“Come on, go, the kids are waiting to be chased,” Elide chastised him.

“What if I just tag you instead,” Lorcan suggested.

“No way!” 

Lorcan raised an eyebrow, and Elide glared right back. Lorcan sighed, and got up from the bench.

“Watch out, I’m coming for you,” Lorcan said playfully.

Squeals, and laughter came from behind him. Lorcan turned and started to run. He spotted Marion and Falan facing a huge rock, hiding. Lorcan snuck up and grabbed Falan from behind, swinging him around in his arms.

Falan gasped, “No fair!” 

Lorcan set him down, “You’re it, buddy!”

Instead of Falan trying to tag him, he said, “Marion, got hurt.”

Lorcan’s eyebrow burrowed worry, and he kneeled down. “Let me see, buddy!”

Marion turned from the rock, about to cry, “My knee hurts!” 

It was barely a scratch, but still Lorcan responded, “Oh, no! That looks bad!”

Marion nodded, agreeing while Falan stood there unsure of what to do, “Should I get Mom?”

“No, I know the perfect medicine!”

Now it was Marion who was unsure, “Really?”

Lorcan instead of answering, bent his head over her knee, and started giving the scratch kisses. 

Marion started to smile then it turned into laughter. “Daddy, that tickles!”

Lorcan looked up, “Does it now? Are you better now?”

Marion shook her head, “Almost.”

Lorcan bent down again, and gave one more big kiss on her knee, “Better?”

Marion nodded, smiling, “Can we play now?”

“If you’re up for it!” 

“Yes!”

Falan then tagged her, and ran away. 

“Hey!” Marion exclaimed, then chased after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an example of Lorcan being the best dad ever! I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	4. Don't Want to Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Little one coming to sleep with you after having a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill: posted it on Tumblr and wanted share on here! I hope you enjoy!

Something or someone was tugging on Dorian’s arm. He popped one eye open, it was Asterin. Dorian rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and sat up. “Come on up!” **  
**

Asterin climbed up onto the bed, and snuggled under the blankets. Dorian pulled back the blanket that covered Asterin’s face, “Are you okay?”

Asterin rarely lets down her guard, even though she’s young. Tonight, though, Asterin looked like she was going to burst into tears, and shook her head no. 

“Hey, there,” Dorian said softly. 

Asterin whispered, “Wake up, Mama!”

Dorian knew that Manon needed her sleep, but there was something in Asterin’s voice that made him wake Manon up. 

Manon rolled around, and said with grogginess, “What is it?”

“I don’t know,” Dorian answered honestly. Before Manon could get mad, he added, “Asterin wants to tell us something.”

Manon’s face softened, “What is it, my darling?”

“I had a bad dream!” Asterin said with tears rolling down her cheek. 

Dorian swiped his thumb beneath Asterin’s eye, wiping away her tears, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Asterin shook her head no, “I just didn’t want to be alone!”

Manon tilted her head, “You share a room with Katlain, though.”

“It’s not the same as sleeping with you!”

“Alright,” Manon reassured her. Manon wrapped her arm around her daughter, and hugged her tight. “Asterin, please know that you are brave, strong, and beautiful!”

Asterin nodded, “I know!” Dorian gave a chuckle at that. “But I still get scared sometimes.”

“I know, I know! I do, too!” Manon said.

“Really?” Asterin tried to look at her mother.

“Yes, even I do. May as it seems impossible, even your dad does!”

“Well, I can believe that!” Asterin said.

“Hey!” Dorian responded, but agreed.

Asterin then shivered, and pulled the blanket around her more. “Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, my darling! I hope you have wonderful dreams now!” Manon gave her daughter a kiss on her head. 

Asterin nodded, and fell asleep with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing Manorian, how did I do? I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	5. My Turn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47\. The first time little one picks their own outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted on Tumblr, now on here. I'm going to stop saying that because I think you guys know :) Enjoy!

Elide was drying Marion’s hair. She came in earlier with Falan all muddy. Lorcan went to help Falan get clean while Elide went with Marion. **  
**

“Who’s all clean, now?” Elide asked, playfully.

“Me!” Marion pointed to herself with pride. 

“OK, time to pick out some clothes!” Elide carried her out of the bathroom, and to Marion’s closet. 

“Me!” Marion said again but with impatience this time.

Elide tilted her head, confused, “You want what, honey?”

Marion pointed at the closet full of clothes, then at herself, “Me!”

Elide, still unsure of what Marion wanted, decided to let her down from her arms. Marion ran towards the clothes, and dragged off clothes from hangers and threw them out of drawers.

“What are you doing, Marion?” Elide said, uncertain if she should stop her daughter.

“Clothes, Mama! My clothes!” Marion responded.

“Oh, okay! I get in now!” Elide had no idea what Marion was trying to do. 

~~~

Lorcan knocked on Marion’s door which was still closed. Falan was already bathed and dressed. Lorcan was surprised, and wondered what was taking them so long.

“Honey, is everything all right?” Lorcan asked, concerned.

“Oh, yeah! We’ll be out in a minute!” was Elide’s answer. 

True to her words, Elide walked out with Marion holding her hand. “Dada, look!” 

Marion was wearing a blue dress with lace sleeves, and a silver star necklace. She did a little twirl.

“Wow, you look beautiful!” Lorcan exclaimed, and Marion smiled happily. “Mama, did a good job, didn’t she!”

But Elide shook her head, and Marion frowned.

“What?”

“I picked it out all by myself!”

Lorcan gasped, surprised, “Did you, now?”

Marion nodded, “Yep!”

Lorcan picked up his little girl, “You definitely have my style!”

Elide rolled her eyes, but grinned still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


End file.
